


Dependent On Taste

by dalalaeda



Series: Chansooweek [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalalaeda/pseuds/dalalaeda
Summary: Alternatively titled: Baking 101Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are at the top of their Home Economics class but their methods don't exactly match up.





	Dependent On Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chansooweek on Tumblr/Twitter
> 
> Day 3 - Sweet/Bitter

The feeling of rush consumed Chanyeol as he dashed around the Home Ec. room, desperately searching for the spice he’d forgotten the name of. All he could remember was that it was black and usually had to be crushed. If only he could figure out what it was called!  
“Hey! You!” He exclaimed, pointing to the small boy with round glasses who always seemed to, pardon the pun, boil at the sight of him. “You know stuff about spices, right?” Chanyeol seemed to have gotten the attention of everyone except the one he needed. “Listen, dude, I don’t have much time! My pasta is almost ready!”  
“What is it this time, Chanyeol?” The boy said without ever looking up from the pot.  
“What’s the small black spice that you have to grind called again?” Chanyeol wasn’t sure if the boy realized the urgency of the matter since he took forever to look up only to stare at Chanyeol incredulously.  
“You mean ‘pepper’?” He asked, seeming startled as Chanyeol snapped his fingers in realization.  
“I could kiss you, thank you!” He shouted as he ran back to his own station. “It’s pepper, I’m an idiot.” Chanyeol said to his partner as soon as he got back to their workspace.  
The rest of their ten minutes was spent on a mad-dash to finish plating and bringing the presentation up to Chanyeol’s standards. The final few seconds went into meticulously placing basil leaves on top.  
It was safe to say that Chanyeol liked treating the classroom like he was competing in Masterchef Korea. It was also safe to say that it was annoying the hell out of Kyungsoo. Here he was, following each recipe meticulously and there Chanyeol was, doing whatever the hell he wanted yet they were the top of this class. It just didn’t make any sense!  
“Alright, class,” their teacher, Mr. Lee, said, “your final evaluation is coming up. You will be doing this assignment in pairs--” immediately, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had split the class in half when it came to expectant stares “--but the first half of the name list will be drawing their partner.” Groans echoed around the classroom.  
Mr. Lee called the students one-by-one and soon enough, it was Kyungsoo’s turn to draw. He could see many of the remaining faces lighting up at the prospect of being his partner. He reached into the bag filled with paper notes held up by Mr. Lee. All he hoped for was someone that wasn’t a complete idiot. He could almost feel the tension in the room build as he pulled up a single note. He prayed people wouldn’t see his trembling hands as he unfolded it.  
“Park Chanyeol.” He said quietly, not believing his own words as he looked up to see a startled Chanyeol looking back. Suddenly the room was filled with shouts of ‘unfair’ and ‘redraw’. However, Kyungsoo couldn’t hear them over the sound of his blood boiling. Chanyeol, on the other hand, looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Reluctantly, Kyungsoo took the seat left empty next to his partner.  
As the students finished pairing up, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sat perfectly still in different states of shock. Chanyeol was pure surprise, showing in his wide eyes and slightly open mouth. Kyungsoo, however, seemed to be in denial as he kept his eyes closed.  
“Alright,” Mr. Lee said, finally stirring up a reaction from the two statues, “Your final assignment will be to bake a cake, free form so you get to decide everything. You have a week to prepare, you will each be provided with a set of ingredients. If your cake requires other ingredients then it’s up to you to bring them yourselves.” As Mr. Lee finished he started handing out the list of ingredients. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he heard him correctly regarding the recipe and the fact that there would be none. How the heck was he going to know what he was doing? Would he have to rely on Chanyeol’s reckless method to get his well-deserved top grade? It was just too much for him.  
“Hey, do you want to meet after school? We can go to my place.” Chanyeol said, focusing his attention on the list Mr. Lee had just handed him. When Kyungsoo didn’t reply, Chanyeol was afraid he had taken the statement the wrong way. “To talk about the cake, that is.” He added quickly, looking up to see Kyungsoo in an almost catatonic state. “Shit, are you okay?”  
“I’m going to fail.”

Chanyeol was certain Kyungsoo had ditched him. It was the only logical explanation as to why he had been waiting outside the school for 10 minutes with no sign of the smaller boy. He held the ingredient list tightly inside the pocket of his jacket.  
After only a minute more, he decided to just head to the bus stop. If Kyungsoo didn’t want to work on this today he’d just have to corner him off tomorrow. How could Kyungsoo complain about failing and not even try to not fail. He was certainly a weird one.  
Chanyeol started kicking a small rock around, muttering curses directed at fate and Mr. Lee underneath his breath with every hit. He had almost finished taking out all of his frustration but had unfortunately arrived at the stop. He decided to give the rock one last kick, harder than before, to get it out of his system.  
“What did that rock ever do to you?” He heard a familiar voice say. He looked up to find Kyungsoo standing 2 meters away from him. He had to do a double-take as he was certain his eyes had deceived him. “Where have you been? I’ve been waiting here for fifteen minutes.” Kyungsoo huffed. Chanyeol’s mouth opened and closed several times before he found the words.  
“You’ve been waiting? I was waiting for you!”  
“Where?” Kyungsoo scoffed. Instead of answering verbally, Chanyeol flailed his hands in the direction of the school and punctuated it with several whines. Kyungsoo snorted at the gesture and shook his head.  
Chanyeol was so busy staring exasperatedly he didn’t notice their bus arriving.  
“You coming?” Kyungsoo asked, one foot already on the bus. Chanyeol shook his head to clear it and rushed to the door, practically pushing Kyungsoo inside in his rush.  
While Chanyeol paid his fare, Kyungsoo had managed to somehow squeeze through the crowd thus making it difficult for Chanyeol to find him. After a muttering of several “excuse me”’s, Chanyeol finally stood behind Kyungsoo who had stopped right by the nearest exit..  
“You’re an evil little man.” Chanyeol said before being met with Kyungsoo’s elbow in his gut.  
“Don’t talk about my height, elf.”  
“Don’t talk about my ears then!” Kyungsoo turned around and reluctantly looked upwards.  
“I wasn’t, I was referencing the Christmas movie, Elf.”  
“Because I’m tall?”  
“Of course it’s because you’re tall, are you dense, too?” Kyungsoo shook his head at Chanyeol’s lack of understanding. He really was like the main character of Elf whose name Kyungsoo couldn’t remember for the life of him.  
“Oh shit!” Chanyeol said before practically jumping for the button to indicate a stop. Not 3 seconds later had they come to a halt and almost fallen out the door as it opened. “Sorry.” Chanyeol said after accidentally stepping on Kyungsoo’s foot.  
“Whatever, where’s your house?” Kyungsoo asked, looking around only to see restaurants. “Are you sure this is the right stop?” Chanyeol nodded before gesturing Kyungsoo to follow him. The latter did so albeit reluctantly.  
“Don’t worry, Kyungsoo, I’ve lived here my entire life.”  
“Does your family own one of these restaurants?” Kyungsoo asked with wide eyes.  
“No, but one day me and my sister will open one. That’s why I decided to choose home ec. as an elective.” Kyungsoo nodded at Chanyeol’s explanation, noting how they were suddenly walking uphill.  
“That’s cool, I’m sure you’d be a good chef.”  
“Really?” Chanyeol asked with bright eyes and a wide smile. Kyungsoo was surprised that he wasn’t panting but, then again, Chanyeol probably walked up the street every day. Kyungsoo could only nod to keep Chanyeol from hearing his heavy breathing.  
They seemed to be closing in on the top of the street, reaching even ground soon. They had to be only about 30 meters from it when Chanyeol stopped.  
“Here we are!” He said cheerfully. Kyungsoo examined the immediate area and determined that Chanyeol lived in a rather average house. He also discovered that at the top of the street stood another bus stop.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” He groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be continued but after the week is over :)


End file.
